The Past isn't all Bad
by psycho reader alert
Summary: Bella kept a secret from Edward. She thought she could run away from the past, but in the ballet studio she learns that maybe she needs to tell them. Please review! J/B A/E R/Em C/Es Peter and charlotte are in here too. Edward and Alice are evil!Disclaimer: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! MEYER HAS ALL RIGHTS (Only disclaimer i'm doing, sad enough because they ain't mine)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella kept a secret from Edward. She thought she could run away from the past, but in the ballet studio she learns that maybe she needs to tell them.

Chapter One

Alice is running around screaming that I "need" a birthday party. But I don't want one. Not because I hate parties or want to be alone, no because it won't be my birthday. When I was 10 I was hiding under the stairs when my dad murdered my mom and I ran away. Now I have to keep running, I shouldn't have even thought about staying. I need to leave.

"Hey, I need to run home real quick, I'll be back in a minute." I tell them all the while giving Edward a peck on the cheek. I know this is the last time I will ever see them but I've stayed in one place for too long.

"Goodbye bells!" Yeah. Goodbye bells. I have to find another new identity. I wore Bella out.

 **Short I know but I can only write at work and school so I won't update every day, but when I do I'll try to as often as possible.** **3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Texas isn't a bad place, I mean it's got sun and air so that's all I need.

Here's the deal:

My real name is Leyla Tannsington

I am 15 (yes I lied about my age)

I have a few powers

I knew the Cullens were vampires right away

And Edward is _not_ my mate.

Yeah, I lied a lot when I was with the Cullens but I mean it was for my survival. Edward and Alice are true mates but they're manipulating everyone. Jasper is supposed to be the Major, God of War. But he's under the manipulation of an evil pixie. Alice has two powers, one of them premonition and the other is mind control. Edward has one and its mind reading. Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie are under Alice's control. That's why I left, I didn't want to be subject to that.

Rosalie had a terrible change but she isn't as bitter as everyone thinks, that's what Alice can do. Take a sweet girl with a bad past and turn her into a terrible vain woman. (Just in case you thought Alice wasn't that powerful.)

Texas is an easy place to live because not many vampires go anywhere near it. There are two vampires who live here that I know of- Peter and Charlotte. Jasper's two closest friends. Peter is a man with blond hair that falls around his chin, Charlotte had blond hair that reaches the small of her back and when they stand together you can tell that they are meant to be. He's 5'9 and she's 4'8, he's lean and muscular and she's sweet and soft. They are perfectly built to contradict one another and help the other be what they can't.

Lost in thought I headed to the store like usual, but unlike the usual I fell after bumping into someone. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going Mister." I told the man softly. Looking up to see black sunglasses, I realized that this man is a vampire… the only problem is he isn't sparkling. "Vampire" I whisper so softly it's a small breath on the wind, I'm betting he had to strain to hear what I said.

"Ma'am, why don't you come with me? I promise I won't eat ya' but I got a feelin' you are in trouble." He said softly.

"Don't worry Peter I know that you and Charlotte won't hurt me, but I also know that you haven't fed in a few weeks so follow my scent to my house with Char tonight and I'll answer all of your questions."

What did I get myself into? I ask myself as I walk around my apartment. Talking to a vampire! That risks Alice and Edward being able to find me. Surely Rosalie found the note I hid when I left. I hope she did.

"Ma'am will you please explain to my mate and me what in the sam heck Is going on?"

 **Yeah I know im evil. But I have to work. I just realized I didn't do my disclaimer. So here goes: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE IF I DID EDWARD WOULD BE EVIL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I look over at the two stunning vampires and contemplate how to start. But then I realize I can still hide my past if I say a question for a question.

"How about an exchange? You ask a question and I ask one as well?" I look him straight in the eyes (and that is really hard seeing his red eyes are bright meaning he just fed like I told him to) and try to communicate there is no fear.

"I don't think that will do ma'am. You somehow know what we are and my "Knower" tellin me that we need ya'. So why don't ya start with the beginning and then we might answer some of your questions." Peter looks at Charlotte who seems to be wanting to get out of there for some reason. But I can't fight a vampire which means that I will have to do what he "suggests". Vampires suck. **(A/N pun intended)**

"Okay.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **At ten I didn't know why mommy had bruises or why daddy always yelled but I knew when to be away from him. I never knew why he was upset or why he yelled that I was a "freak" but I could always run away to the church until he calmed down.**_

 _ **One night mommy told a man in a uniform that daddy would hit us and he called some men. Since daddy wasn't home he had us pack our bags and I packed my favorite stuffed animal with my clothes. Then daddy walked in and the men pulled out their guns and he did too. He shot and killed all of the men. I hid under the stairs but I could see what he was doing. Next he shot mommy and looked around for me. I desperately wished I was invisible and then he just left.**_

 _ **I ran to mommy and saw that she was barely breathing, she was trying to say something. When her heart stopped I ran. I ran so fast that I knew they would never find me again and I would make sure of that.**_

 _ **Flashback over**_

Peter and Charlotte stare at me and they stare. And stare. And stare…

"Doll, how did ya know what we are?" Charlotte asked me with a burning intensity. To answer her question I held out my arm and showed her James's bite. Making them both gasp. "How did ya get that bite Hun?"

"Ever hear of the Cullens?" I inquire and launch into and explanation of Alice and Edward and the powers they have. Their faces ranged from shock, hope, anger, and downright confusion.

"Jasper is your mate ain't he darling? But how did you figure out about the mind reading jerk and pixie?" Charlotte asks.

"You see my gift is to will anything, I can will myself to have a certain gift, I can will an outcome. Technically I am all powerful." I tell them as nonchalant as possible.

"YOU WHAT?!" a voice explodes from behind me. The southern drawl a drawl I recognize although it was suppressed very nearly for 100 years. I turn to see my Mate.

"Oh, would ya look at that… The Major is here…"

 **Okay I won't update tomorrow so I can write a longer chapter. If any of ya'll wanna be my beta then email: destinysarah11**

 **Also I wont update on weekends or holidays and I will warn you unless it's unexpected. Please review! Ill give you your very own virtual Jasper!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

 **I usually do these at the end of chapters but today's different. So I've been swamped with work and also school is starting back up so I'm usually out shopping and don't have much time to write. I haven't updated like I want to and I can't really do that until maybe the near end of August but I will update when possible. I only have access to a computer at school and work.**

 **BlueNeutrino: Thank you for the helpful criticism, I'm not being sarcastic. It helps to know what others honestly think. But also about her being all powerful I thought it would be obvious that she has two week spots. Jasper and her dad. Still loved hearing what you had to say.**

 **Uhm. I think this is it.**

Chapter 4

Jasper stands there with a wild look in his eye, while Peter and Char both stare at me. Char goes ahead and bites the bull in the butt.

"You're all powerful?" She asks looking a little sheepish, I bet because she's the one who has to speak up while her mate just stares at me as does mine.

"Technically. I do have a few things that can hurt me; my dad and Jasper." I tell her while walking towards the living room. Jasper suddenly growls and has me in his arms. "Jasper, I wanna go sit down." I whine while struggling to get out of his grip.

"I would never hurt you. Don't even think like that. Why would you say that?" He growls every word vehemently. He starts towards the couch and his "children" follow.

"I said you _could_ hurt me. There's a big difference. But you are my biggest weakness. If someone was to grab you from behind or something I would be so worried that my powers wouldn't work. They shut down when I'm fearful or worried. Thus you and my father are my biggest and only weaknesses." I tell him like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And he just stares at me along with Peter whereas Char is nowhere to be seen.

"Now you listen here, _my_ mate. You will never have to fear that. I am the God of War. Heck, even Jane Volturi fears me. You will always be safe. And for your sorry excuse for a father, me and Pete will take care of that for you." As he speaks of my father I see malice enter his eyes and can hear the suppressed hate under the look of love he is throwing my way. This is when Char returns.

"Boys, out! Go hunt and don't you dare come back before I say or I'll beat you!" She demands and let me just say, Char is scary when she threatens you. I like it.

PAGE BREAK

"Char why does Jasper act the way he does. I mean I know I said he was under Pixie's control but how come he doesn't smile or laugh the way the Major used to? I saw his past through my own eyes. It wasn't a fun one but it was still a past, one where he still had a sense of humor." I ask her while staring out the window they left in.

"Leyla, he's taking everything in. He's trying to understand how this could happen. He finds out he was being mind controlled and now his mate is someone else. He thought you were Isabella Swan in love with Edward Cullen and clumsy. Now you're someone he has never met before and he has no clue on what to do. Give him time. He'll come around." She tells me with something in her eye I recognize as what my mom would look at me with. Love. Good I needed a sister anyway.

"Hey Char, would you like to play hide and go seek?" I say trying not to jump up and down. When she agrees it's better for her to hide since I'm human she tells me to count to twenty.

"One" there's a rustle to the left of me. "Five" there's a creak up the stairs. "Ten" there's a bump in the kitchen. "Twenty" silence. "For a vampire Char you're pretty loud. I call out.

I look up the stairs, down the hall, her room, the kitchen, the closet, under the table, and anywhere else. That is until I remember how my friend's cousin would hide in the shower to scare passer-byers. Looking in the bathroom there seems to be a shadow but as I pull the curtain back there's a face I never wanted to see again.

"Hello, _Isabella_ " Alice says. "I'll make this quick. You stay away from Jasper and I won't tell your father where you are. You leave him be and I'll make sure that I don't kill you. He. Is. MINE. Do you get that? Huh you stupid human?"

"Actually Alice please repeat that for me." A voice rings from behind me. Turning around there stands The God of War. Tall and strong. His eyes are completely black (and I mean there is no color there but black even the white is gone) and his clothes are disheveled, his hair is mussed from running and he looks to be completely angry. _Good._ "Leyla go to the living room." But I don't move. I want to see my mate in action.

Alice goes to hit him but he ducks and in a movement faster than my eyes can see he has her dismembered and I am standing there looking like a fool. Suddenly there's a gust of wind and there stands Edward. Jasper already had me in his arms so when Edward swooped in and took Alice's parts he could do nothing.

"I told you to go to the living room." Jasper says. "Why did you not listen?"

"I wanted to see you in action. I mean I have heard stories about the God of War but with how Alice controlled you I thought he was dead. But here you are and it's super ho-" I cut myself off and blush.

"Super what darlin'? I didn't hear that last bit?" He says with a wicked light in his eyes.

"Super awesome?" I squeak out.

"No you were going to say something else. Tell me." He says and I can tell he's enjoying this way too much.

"Uhh… I was going to say super horse…" I trail off realizing that sounds super stupid. "Fine! Hot!" looking up I see victory in his eyes. "I was going to say super ho-" But this time when I cut off it's because he presses his lips against mine in a loving but demanding kiss.

"Well lookie here…"

 **Sadly I'm leaving it like this. It is a little longer than the others so that's good. But today I need to go ahead and clean up my station then go shoe shopping. Look for an update on the 8** **th** **of August. I have a Dr. appointment on the 9** **th** **. There may be an update later today depending on two things.**

 **The amount of reviews hits and follows.**

 **If I have the time (main reason here)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jasper throws me behind his back and crouches low, not realizing that the person he sees as a threat is his brother. Peter should know better, I mean he is a vampire with his own mate and all. Charlotte throws her hands up and grabs Peter at the same time saying "Hold your horses" to Jasper soothingly. Slowly he snaps out of it and I'm released.

Charlotte laughs it off while Jasper glares at Peter. And who can blame him? He ruined our first kiss. I look and see that Peter's eyes are darker and I start to wonder why until I remember that my blood is running through my veins at an accelerated rate because of the scare I got today.

"What happened here?" Charlotte says while looking at the shower curtain on the floor and the mud tracked into the room.

"Uh, long story. Where did you go? We were playing hide and seek." I ask with conviction.

"Oh, I had to hunt. I mean I didn't think it'd be easy for you to find me anyway. Because I am a vampire and all." She says and I can't help but to feel a little hurt at how she says it. As if being a vampire I s better than being a human. It's easy to understand that it would be hard for me to find her but I'm always up for the challenge. I mean I faced James straight on!

I don't say anything and just walk away. No one follows.

PAGE BREAK

I don't know where I ended up but it is dark and damp. I look around and see many things. But the most prominent thing is: green. Green is everywhere. Hearing footsteps I turn my head to see a deer. I stare at it curiously, and it stares right back. I remember before my dad killed my mom that we used to go and feed the deer. She loved every animal and had several on her parents' farm. But when they died dad mad her sell them. (I bet he also wanted to sell me.)

The deer is speckled white on its head and brown on its body with a white tail. Beautiful. It slowly and knowingly heads to where I am.

"Hello there." I say softly. I hold out my hand but the second we come into contact it shows me something it saw.

 _ **There stands Maria, Edward, Alice, Tanya, and Charlotte. They are all laughing and Charlotte looks behind her to see someone who looks like Charlotte. There can't be two Charlotte's can there?**_

 _ **Maria looks to Edward and says, "Are you sure this will work Eddie?"**_

 _ **He answers, "Of course Maria. The fake Charlotte will infiltrate the Whitlock clan and make Jasper's mate feel worthless and then we'll strike. My love sees this will go perfectly. You get your Major back, we kill Leyla, and the fake Charlotte will turn Peter and the real Charlotte into the Volturi. Easy."**_

 _ **This is when the fake Charlotte speaks up, "Yes but how can I keep everything up? I will not touch that Whitlock boy. I don't do rednecks."**_

" _ **Don't worry Vicky. He will be worried about the Major's mate. She is going to be the center of attention for a good while."**_

I look at the deer and whisper "Thank you." Before teleporting to the house. I see Jasper pacing the porch and Peter holding Char- Victoria. As soon as I'm spotted I say how sorry I am for leaving like that but I just needed to think. Peter asks if I'm ok and I promise him I am but the look in Victoria's eyes states her opinion when she says that I'm her sister and shouldn't run off.

PAGE BREAK

12:00 am. I can't sleep and I know that Jasper went hunting with Peter so I'm home alone with Victoria. Slowly I make my way down the stairs and see a small glow from outside so I step onto the porch. There stands my mom but it's impossible because she's dead. When I blink she's gone.

"What are you doing out here?" a sharp voice cuts through the wind. I turn to see Victoria and know that she knows something is up.

"I can't sleep so I decided to go for a small walk but just stood here." I tell her softly while not looking her in the eyes. Something I learned from living with my dad.

"Go to bed." She tells me with authority.

I do. But I end up staring at the ceiling for half the morning and when Jasper comes in around 5:00 I finally fall asleep because I know I'm safe. Jasper is my rock,

Dream

 _ **Dad stands near me and Victoria laughs as I watch Jasper burn.**_

" _ **NO! Jasper! Please no God! I'll do anything! I swear!" I scream at the top of my lungs but it won't come out. Looking down I see my body. My dead body.**_

" _ **So glad that this is out of the way. The one thing she cares about is gone and now we can kill the Volturi kings since her mate is no longer protecting them." Dad tells Vicky.**_

" _ **Yes, this is going to be fun. Now vampires can rule and humans will be our knowing food. They will fear us and try to keep us out, but they will fail. We always win."**_

End Dream

"No!" I scream sitting up as fast as possible. Jasper grabs me from behind and sh's me.

"It was just a dream darlin'. Just a dream. I'm here I swear. I won't let go. Shhh." Was the mantra he kept repeating while rocking me back and forth in a way too desperate to be calming.

Once I calmed down I realize I can't tell him with the others in the house and I know Victoria won't let me out of her sight so I can't tell him at all.

We.

Are.

Dead.

PAGE BREAK

Fixing food in a house of vampires is a terribly funny business. They keep complaining about the pungent smell and the gross looking food. I keep telling them they're lucky I don't make them eat any.

Breaking my train of thought is the doorbell. Standing I go to answer it to come face to face to a woman I never thought would break away from the mind control of Alice.

"Rosalie." I whisper in complete and absolute shock. Then notice the entire family behind her.

"Bella. We need to talk." She says softly.

Letting them in I realize they have no idea who I really am. Sitting down Jasper takes me into his arms and Peter sits on the other side of us while Victoria leaves for a hunt.

"My name is actually Leyla." I say softly. Before launching into the same explanation I gave Peter and Victoria and then with no Victoria around I block Alice's visions to make her see us playing games and tell them about the deer and the dream.

Let's just say they are all furious and Peter looks ready to leave the house and hunt down his mate.

Just a normal day in the Whitlock home.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow it's been a long while. Honestly I've no idea why I even started this. I want to thank everyone who read this story, but I really do not like Twilight no more. So if you want this story then you can have it. I'm officially deactivating my account and putting this up for adoption.


End file.
